


4 Drabbles – Algunos momentos de Crash Falso en la 10 dimension

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/160496782443/4-drabbles-algunos-momentos-de-crash-falso-en-la





	4 Drabbles – Algunos momentos de Crash Falso en la 10 dimension

“No te muevas o te llenarás de pintura en toda la cara” exclamó Coco Malvada mientras pintaba el cabello de Crash Falso. Ella le había convencido de intentar un nuevo look, sin embargo él era tan distraído que si ella lo perdía de vista por unos cuantos segundos Crash Falso ya estaría arruinando todo y ella no lo iba a permitir. Coco malvada finalmente término de pintarlo y ponerle todo el atuendo en su lugar. Crash Falso no dejaba de tocar la ropa que ella le había puesto, parecía asombrado por ello.

“¿Te gusta?” dijo ella sonriente sabiendo la respuesta.

**************************************************************************************************** 

Cortex Bueno estaba encantado, Crash Falso no es un buen alumno que digamos pero por lo menos lucia muy animado mientras escribía las oraciones que él le puso. Cortex Bueno está convencido de que no le venía en mal que por lo menos Crash Falso aprendiera a escribir.

“Esto me trae muy buenos recuerdos con mi adorada sobrina, tu luces exactamente como ella cuando era chica” dijo él mientras Crash Falso seguía escribiendo. Pronto termino y se lo mostro muy orgulloso.

“¡Has mejorado bastante, buen chico! Eran solo garabatos pero Cortex Bueno miro aprobatoriamente lo que Crash Falso había logrado.

**************************************************************************************************** 

La dulce y tierna Nina no dejaba de observar a Crash Falso, quien no se daba cuenta por estar comiendo unas frutas wumpa mientras miraba los agujeros negros que habían en el cielo. Es verdad, es un bandicoot con una apariencia y comportamientos extraños pero eso no le quitaba lo interesante que le resultaba Crash Falso a ella. Es verdad, su tío no lo sabe pero ella realmente está interesada en la ciencia, y pretende hacer lo mismo que él en un futuro próximo. Por ahora solo puede seguir escribiendo sus observaciones del bandicoot que es objeto de sus estudios.

**************************************************************************************************** 

Crash Malvado estaba molesto, era la sexta vez que esas hormigas trataban de interrumpir su descanso, parecía que nunca aprendían la lección, además de que ahora no tenía sueño, por lo que decidió merodear por ahí un poco. Mientras iba vio a otro bandicoot por ahí, se preguntó si era el mismo de antes que no le dejo quedarse con ninguno de los humanos pero antes de que se decidiera atacarle el susodicho giro y lo miro, haciéndole que se detuviera. Era otro bandicoot, que lucía bastante confundido. Crash Malvado piensa que él podría ser su nuevo compañero de té.


End file.
